


truly the place to be

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crack Fic, Funny, I Was Bored When I Wrote This, M/M, Marriage implied, Orgasms, Pain Kink, Pee, Swearing, Weird as fuckkkk, beach, ig, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: um this is a weird fic if you are looking for a laugh you've come to the right fic. But prompt is Harry gets stung by a jelly fish and Louis pees on his leg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't suppose to turn out this way..

Harry mindlessly frolicked around the beach, his boyfriend Louis watching lustfully. Harry just had to wear those sinful yellow shorts, Louis licked his lips as he saw the clear outline of his boyfriends ginormous cock. He was so sucking that later. 

His focused was interrupted when water was sprayed at his face, no other than the palest motha fucka on this beach, Niall. 

"You little sank!" Louis shrieked and shot up, niall grabbed his stomach as he let out a hearty laugh, he was too caught up in laughing to notice Louis pulling put his dick and sticking out his tongue as he shot a steady stream on the bastard face.

Niall sputtered as he felt the warm pee shooting on his face. Louis laughed hysterically as Niall cried out, his eyes stinging from the sour pee. 

"Take that bitch!" Louis yelled as he continued to pee, he quirked his eyebrows at his weiner who he had not realized was so full. 

His intense stare off with his penis was cut off by a moan in the water, his head snapped over to a panting Harry who had a small smile on his face. Louis neglected to put his cock away when he marched over to Harry, his cock bobbing with each step.

He was even more confused when Harry let out a moan of pleasure and Louis watched as he snuck a hand into his pants. He was even more more MORE confused when he caught sight of the jelly fish wrapped around his husbands leg.

Louis gently poked Harry, "Babe..? You feeling okay?" 

Harry didn't respond with words, instead let out a loud moan as cum dribbled down his thigh. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry out of the water, the jelly fish glaring at Louis as he was forced to let go of the hot legs he had found. 

Louis laid his panting husband onto the sand, he acted fast and pulled out his wiener once again. He gently tapped it as none of the pee came out. 

"Fuck come on," he begged his penis, the red on Harrys leg spreading the longer it didn't absorb Louis's magical pee. Louis let out a sigh of relief as the warm liquid sprayed out and covered his husbands leg. Harry pouted as the stinging went away.

"No fair lou." He whined, Louis merely glared and moved his weiner to pee on Harrys face instead. Harry squealed in pleasure at the feel of his husbands pee.

Niall watched the two boys with a fist on his cock, this truly was the place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> um do what u want this is trash


End file.
